Walls constructed as a gravity support structure with bulk material cells enveloped by flexible flat material such as foils or tissue of synthetic resins or plastic material are well-known. they are in use particularly for supporting slopes. The front side of such a gravity support structure generally is formed by the front portions of the bulk material compartments or cells, i.e. by the front portions of the envelopes, which stand under the internal pressure of the bulk material filling and accordingly are forming convex vaults. The bulk material cells superimposed to each other are in mutual positive or at least frictional, shear resistant connection. This results in an enhanced stability and support capability, especially against the horizontally acting pressure component of a slope located behind the gravity support structure. Due to their simple production and reduced expenses there is an increasing demand for the application of such structures.
However, there are problems due to the envelope material being sensitive against violation by piercing or tearing with the consequence of the bulk material running out and leaving the structure instable. Further difficulties arise from the sensitiveness of the envelope material against solar irradiation. Providing an earth slope in contact with the front of the structure, which could shield the envelope against irradiation and besides facilitate planting, generally is difficult in view of poor connection between the smooth surface of the envelope material and the earth of the slope, which leads to separation due to natural settling of the earth and to undesired exposition of the envelope material.